gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Covenant
"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives". '' : ''- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones : : : We are an alliance of different House members for a common goal. : Initially founded by Lord Jack Hykil the Southerner, the Covenant was an informal gathering of his closest relatives and companions from the Citadel. However, they were more inclined to ale-tasting and story-telling than to face the instabilty amidst the great Houses caused by King Robert Baratheon's death. As the group progressively disintegrated, one of their followers, a fellow apprentice named Rasco, stepped up and formed the New Covenant, with the same spirit of camaraderie but with a tad more ambition. And so The New Covenant opened up to the rest of Westeros, and what they found outside of the ivory tower of the Citadel was a clash of renegate kings. As the Crown's authority was mainly negliged, and often defied, the alliance sought warriors, merchants, diplomats, assassins, and bastards, men and women from all the great Houses of Westeros and even from the far continent of Essos, to ensure their survival and independence. While definitely not the strongest faction, The New Covenant aims at diversity and can rely on many skills to prevail over adversity. The New Covenant :: 'Benefits' *We welcome all fealties, all gameplay-styles and levels *We form a core body of committed players who give great value to new-comers *We guarantee help (daily boons, challenge participation, and barters), fairness in regards to Rewards, and fun times in Westeros and Essos! 'Expectations' *A fair amount of contribution in Alliance Challenge Alliance Vs Alliance, depending on how advanced in the game you are *Respect players in and out of the Alliance *Have fun! For people who are new to this, here is a list of ways of participating in the Alliance and assisting your fellow members Between Players #Make sure to add other members as Friends #Send (and receive) Daily Favors #Enter other players' Boss Challenges and also invite them to join yours #PtP actions such as Barter and Aid are beneficial as well Inside the Alliance #Give resources and items to Alliance Challenges and participate in them to receive awards (Alliance Challenges are always announced 48 hours beforehand in the alliance chatbox and on the alliance wiki page.) #Give resources in order to build Camps #Garrison Sworn Swords inside the camps #Go to the War Map to initiate actions with other alliances' camps, such as spy or barter (more information on the effects of actions in alliance vs alliance here 'Leadership' Leader: Rasco Stormborn the Staunch Officers: 'Stats' As of May, 4th of 2014: *'Members:' 23 *'Alliance Power:' 610 *'Rank: '''1128 'New Members' *Artenis Storm *Kyrenia Fireheart *Aerion Kyrenight *Leif Wylde *Amha Selassie *Leah Snow 'Recent News' The Alliance Challenge "Fire at the Arsenal" is going to start on May, 13th (16:00 UTC) The Disruptor Beam Team is introducing Fidelity Awards in May, 5th, under the form of Gold, Silver, Seals and more! The Thunder Phase starts on May, 19th (16:00 UTC) The Alliance Challenge "Kingsroad Ambush" is going to start on May, 3rd (16:00 UTC) The New Covenant is currently participating in the Eel Shock Phase The Eel Shock Phase begins on April, 30th (16:00 UTC), and will end on May, 10th (16:00 UTC) The Disruptor Beam Team is introducing major changes in the AvA and Items Crafting - make sure to check this post to keep up to date The Alliance Challenge "Against the Wildling Horde" is going to start on April, 21st, at 9 P.M. UTC The Alliance Challenge "Fire at the Arsenal" is going to start on April, 11th, at 9 P.M. UTC The New Covenant is currently participating in the Eel Phase Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Facebook 'How to Join' Membership to The New Covenant is open. To join our Alliance, feel free to click on the link: * Join The New Covenant 'Important Links for Beginners''' Some Hints and Tips for New Players by Razorgirl Check this Beginner's Guide by DuncanOH List of Adventure Rewards Everything about Actions, Player to Player Actions, and Alliance Vs Alliance How to get Seals and what is Item Enhancement? How to use Adventure Party features? How to Get some Cool Free Stuff for GoTA? What is Reincarnation ? Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Facebook